


I wanna be Dark

by NaginiTheHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaginiTheHorcrux/pseuds/NaginiTheHorcrux
Summary: Hermione thinks about the advantages of being bad. She acts upon those thiughts and decides to vist Lord Voldermort





	I wanna be Dark

I do not own the Harry Potter franchise 

This story also on Wattpad under the name PUGPUGPUG6

Hermione's POV 

What if I could be dark? Then I wouldn't be stuck here in this shit hole. I could kill people, do something. Voldemort recognises his followers unlike Dumbledore, who just assumes that you're loyal. He, however, brands you with the dark mark. I admire him for his lack of mistrust. 

I'm going to go to Snape. He is loyal to the Dark Lord, not Dumbledore. I have hacked into his mind many times. All of them show his alliance to the Dark Lord.

"Proffessor Snape?" I open the door to his room after hearing a 'come in'.  
"Proffessor Snape, I wish to join the Dark Lord." This got his attention.  
"You need to have at keast a magical parent to be a follower, or a descendant of a line of Squibs. We can test for that."  
"Ok. Show me how."  
He took out a piece of parchment and waved his wand over it, muttering a spell.  
"Give me your hand." I hold it over the parchment and cuts a finger, healing it instantly.  
Lines spread out from where the blood dropped.  
"The Dark Lord shall be pleased with me," he said, before grabbing her arm and apperatting. 

We apperated into Malfoy Manor, to see the Dark Lord sitting at the table.  
Snape showed him the paper, the whispered to the Dark Lord. He nodded.  
"Welcome aboard, Miss Olivander." He said to me.


End file.
